Water Park
by Awkward Twurtle
Summary: GaJevy with maybe a little Gruvia and Nalu go to a water park to celebrate during their long break. This might be the push that Gejeel and Levy need to finally admit how they truly feel. GaJevy Lemon and language.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail had been quite busy with the year before them, fighting together here and there, only to finally come to a standstill after about two months and give everyone a nice break. However, Levy McGarden didn't find this time to be too carefree herself. She buried herself within book after book, enticed by the knowledge she gained in so little time. Even though she wished to have all the time in the world to read, she took time out to practice with some of her close friends. Typically she would train with Lucy or even Erza at times to broaden her skills, leaving her sore, but stronger, each time they finished.

\- Levy's POV -

Shit.. I thought to myself, rubbing my arms gently after I had bandaged them. Why did Lucy have to be so rough? A whimper nearly left my lips before I set my head down onto the table, now wishing I had more physical strength than brains while ignoring the normal bustle around the Guild. Everyone seemed to be drinking and enjoying themselves.. If only I could be so outgoing at times.. Kyaaa.. I raised my head to gently hit it against the wood a couple times.

A broad man happened to stroll over and set his hand on the table, setting his gaze upon me. I could feel the intensity of it without even looking up. Hm..?

"Oi, Shrimp. What the hell are ya' doin'?" His husky tone boomed so close to me.

My head shot up to the voice, eyes locked with deep crimson. "G-Gajeel! Don't sneak up on me like that.." I averted my gaze and pouted to the side, cheeks tinted with a soft pink.

"Gihee.. Don't be such a scaredy cat, Shrimp!" His distinct laugh made my heart skip a beat, that cocky smile only adding to it.

Gah.. Why does he give me so many butterflies?! It's Gajeel for that matter! I know that he'd never.. Like me back.. Even after three years of knowing each other.. You would think he'd get it through his iron head already!.. My thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's voice, snapping me out of my trance.

"Levy-chan! Natsu, Gray, Juvia and I are going to the new water park that just opened and stay for a week. Wanna come?" Her cheerful smile lit her face, a comforting one.

My mind scanned over all the possible things I may have to do to find nothing important until next month really. "Sure!" My eyes turned towards Gajeel who happened to be eating a couple nails from his pocket, his gaze fixated on me already which made me a tad embarrassed.

"Hm..? Why are you lookin' at me like that, Shrimp?" He questioned after a moment of awkward staring.

"D-Did.. Did you want to come, too, Gajeel?" I managed to speak without showing my nervousness.

A moment of hesitation went by before he turned to the side and gave an incoherent grunt, almost as a way to say he will. I focused my attention back onto Lucy who had the most evil expression on her face.

"Ku-ku.." She raised a hand and covered her mouth with a small giggle, implying that Gajeel and I had something going on. My cheeks heated up and my eyes widened before I continued on.

"S-So when do I need to get my things?" I finally asked her, face flushed.

"Tonight. We leave in an hour and meet at the center of town. See you then!" She giggled once more and turned to leave, running to catch up with Natsu who was headed towards the Guild doors. I could see her whisper something into his ear only to see his eyes widen and glance back to meet mine, earning a noise that sounded surprised. Lucy smacked the back of his head and grumbled something to him, only to have a compliant Natsu nod and walk off.

What could she have told him..? My eyes were a daze and I had to hold my head. Did she tell him about my thing for Gajeel?! No, she couldn't have.. My head reeled for an answer and came up with nothing. I give up.. Well on the bright side, maybe this trip can help bring Gajeel and I closer! What if.. O-Oh.. My cheeks became crimson and I shook my head to get rid of the lewd thoughts.

"Oi.. You okay? You sick?" Gajeel asked, seeing my brightly colored cheeks.

"N-N-No! I'm fine! See you later!" Smooth.. I hopped up from my seat and hurriedly made my way to the female dormitories to pack my things.

A confused Gajeel watched the blue-haired bookworm scramble away. "Eh..?"

Lily, who happened to walk up at this time, looked up towards Gajeel. "Gihee.. Make a move on her! I know you like her."

The male simply scoffed and turned away, a small grin unnoticed by Lily.

-

Finally after about a half hour of packing, I make my way to the center of town with a book in arm, reading leisurely. After a good distance of walking I poke my head up to meet Lucy's face. Second one here huh?

"Levy-Chan!~" Lucy practically cooed to me as I put my book down, a smug grin across the female's face. "You and Gajeel get to share a room together! Isn't that great?"

I paused to look at her with wide eyes, heat slowly rising from my chin to my forehead. "W-W-What..?" Gajeel and I.. Alone.. Together..

"Hai! He totally has a thing for you! Maybe he'll even make a move.." She nudged me gently with her shoulder.

"L-Lucy!" The thought made me light headed. "What about you and Natsu then?" I stammered out, hoping to get a reaction.

She quickly became flustered and I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

"Yo!" I suddenly hear a pink haired boy call out and cut me off from my thoughts, walking beside Gray, Gajeel and Juvia. "We're ready."

-

We took a train to the water park which was about 5 hours away, Natsu motion sick majority of the way there. The train suddenly came to a halt and I jerked up from my slumber, head resting on Gajeel's shoulder unknowingly. I jumped and waited for a scolding, only to find him sound asleep still. His face was gorgeous to me.. That strong jawline matched with his perfect facial features. Once everyone started to get up I poked his cheek gently which woke him up immediately.

"Gajeel.. We're here." I spoke softly to him, a grin on my face. He looked down at me and returned a half grin before we got up.

Quickly we all made our way inside of a lavish hotel, water fountains everywhere and everything seeming to sparkle with cleanliness.

"This looks better than the Guild.." Gray spoke out.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" Her eyes hearts as she gazed at him.

After we got our room key we headed to the one door which held all of our rooms. When it opened, we all seemed to gasp at the sight. There was a large, open living room and then three doorways which led to each of our rooms.

"I know we just got here.. But I'm beat. Good night." Lucy stated and grabbed Natsu's arm to our surprise, watching them walk off to far room on the right.

"Guess that means we should head to bed the-" Gray's words were cut off by Juvia grabbing hold of his arm and racing to their bedroom.

This left Gajeel and I alone. Should I say something..? "You tired?" Nice.

"Na." Gajeel simply stated and scratched his head while looking around the room.

"Oh.." I responded which came out unexpectedly disappointed. Shit..

"Gihee.." He said and took my hand gently, leading me to the room we happened to be sharing.

Kyaa! He's okay with this?! Maybe he's pulling a practical joke! Yeah, that's gotta be it!

"Oi. Quite daydreaming." His voice snapped me back to reality. I look around to see a single King sized bed with lavish things all around. He then started to strip of his clothing while his back faced me. Oh God he's sexy.. His back is so toned and muscled, flexed each time he moved. My voice internally screamed inside.

I caught his gaze momentarily and turned my back to him as if I were doing something. I cursed myself inside my head. I then began to strip as well, starting with my shirt and folding it neatly on a chair. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong hands grab my waist and turn me around, head and torso pressed firmly against a chiseled chest and abdomen.

"G-Gajeel..? What are you d-" My words were suddenly stopped by his lips against my own. My entire body tensed and I pulled back suddenly, settling my eyes on something to the side.

"What was that for, Shrimp? I was just about to get into it!" He casually spoke as if we had done this before.

"I.." Words trail off and I start to get flustered, feeling as though I were just some sort of play toy for him with it being so sudden.

"You what?" His tone seemed to change, more concerned this time but with his still abrasive one.

"I.. Uh.." I love you! I love you! I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth, the corners of my eyes starting to well up with tears out of frustration. One rolled down my cheek and was stopped with gentle lips.

"I love you."

Did.. Did he really just say that? That's not like him.. But he seemed so sincere.. My wide eyes meet his serious, blood red ones. A small smile tugged at my lips. "I love you, too."

His eyes seemed to brighten, pulling me in gently for another kiss, more tender and full of care this time. This time I pushed back against his lips with mine, showing him how much I enjoyed it. Strong arms wrap themselves around my tiny waist only to pull me closer against his warm body. We continued our kiss until we broke apart for air, panting softly with our foreheads pressed together.

"Gihee.." My heart skipped a beat.

"G-Gajeel..?" I looked up at him, hands gliding onto his arms and up them to the back of his neck.

"What, Shrimp? Does my breath smell like iron?" He raised a brow.

A soft giggle was emitted from between my salmon lips. "No, silly.. I was wondering.. If we could maybe.. er'.." Once again I stumbled for words, tripping over myself with embarrassment.

"Go further?" He dipped his head down into my neck, kissing tenderly at my most sensitive spots.

"Well.."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

(AN:) Continuation of Water Park. v/w/v

Any suggestions and or requests for stories and I may be able to do some of them.

Before any more words could escape, Gajeel's strong and overpowering hands slid down to the back of my thighs and pulled me upward against his toned torso, making me grasp onto his muscled shoulders in reaction. Then, without any hesitation, he drops me onto my back against the soft sheets we had in the room, making me sprawled out enough for him to gaze upon my petite body.

"D-Don't look at me like that.." I couldn't help but to squeak out at him when his eyes travel along each curve of my body. Why must he look at me like that..? All seductive.. And delicious.. Fuuu-

"Gihee.. Er'.. Sorry. I can't help it, Shrimp. You're.. Gah. Gorgeous.." He stumbled for words and avert his gaze to the side, a nervous hand seeming to rub the back of his neck.

Did he just.. Compliment me..?

".. Eh?" I blink once and stare at him, my cheeks burning the same crimson hue they were.

He simply bent down and pressed his surprisingly soft lips against my more luscious ones, silencing the two of us. A few seconds passed before his lips trailed from mine down to my chin, jaw line and began to leave burning kisses along my sensitive neck.

Oh my God.. Calm down and keep cool..

Without warning he sunk his canines into my flesh, earning a cry of pleasure mixed with pain from myself. And even though he was against my neck, I felt his smug-ass-self smirk in satisfaction from my reaction.

FUCK. Nice job keeping it cool, Levy..

"Gihee.. C'mon, Squirt. Can't be too loud or they'll hear ya'." He released my neck long enough to look up at me with those crimson orbs of his, flashing his famous crooked, but oh-so-sexy, grin. My eyes widened to his expectations.

"S-Shut up, Iron Head!" My small hands glide into his onyx locks, tangling them within it. I give a small tug in a small signal, allowing for him to continue.

Gajeel merely snickered and returned to my neck for tingling kisses and suckles, feeling him leave several markings along it. Kya.. There's no way I can hide those..

Suddenly he moved downward to my chest area, slick hands already undoing my black lace bra before I even knew what was happening. My heart skipped a beat. Gently he pulled off my article of clothing and tossed it to the side carelessly, more concerned about what was underneath it. Warm lips left a wet trail down to the valley of my small chest, enough for a good handful for Gajeel yet still smaller than average.

"They're perfect, Shrimp.." Wait a minute. Two compliments in one day? Holy shit.

I nod as response to his comment, lidded eyes watching his every move. He then happens to glance up at me to catch me looking at his, eyes immediately moved to the side. His snicker is heard from him before his mouth is occupied with my supple breast, suckling on it before moving to the sensitive nub. A strong tongue flicks and caresses the also sensitive nipple, making me hiss in from between gritted teeth. A free hand of his cupped my other breast and squeezed lovingly, kneading it with gentleness.

"G-Gajeel!" My voice whimpered under his complete dominance over my small body.

"What, Shrimp?" His words we mumbled against my skin.

"Stop.. Being a tease.." I demanded of him, surprising both him and myself.

Without a word said he moved us into the missionary position, hands grabbing hold of my hips and pulling my inner thighs against his hips. Once my legs settled on either side of his pelvis he leaned forward and over me, towering with muscle and abrasiveness. Our lips crashed together in a fiery passion to heat it up once more.

Oh.. My God..

Midway through the passionate kiss I began to truly feel the friction between our more lower region. Against my damp and pulsing core I feel his already hardened package pressing to it, covered by just the thin fabric of his boxers. It was incredibly sexy. His body moved every so often and caused for his bulge to grind against me, causing my hips to instinctively grind back against his.

I love him.

The words ran through my head, entranced within thought before being snapped back into reality. His fingers slipped into my panties and nearly ripped them off as he impatiently slid them down my soft. and smooth legs. Then, before I can even speak he moves back between them and presses himself against my body, intentionally grinding against my exposed lower half. A soft gasp emits out of pure reaction, the pleasurable sensation almost overwhelming. My core pulsed with excitement and I started to become impatient.

"Oi.. Can I keep going, Shrimp?" His gaze locked with mine in a lustful yet caring intensity. Quietly I nodded.

He gave his distinctive smirk then slid off his boxers before my eyes. My expression must have been concerned because he gave off a soft chuckle.

"Ain't nothing to be scared of. I'll go easy on ya'. Gihee.." Gajeel stated calmly yet still looked mischievous.

His digits spread my legs slowly and gripped onto the underside of my thighs, pushing them upward to have my knees on either side of my chest. His knees slide up enough to prod himself at my opening, slowly and tenderly pushing in.

Am I really doing this..?

Without warning he thrusts the rest of himself inside of me, earning a cry of pleasure and nails sliding down his muscled back in response. I hear him hiss slightly from the fresh marks left along his flesh then move around to grab onto my wrists and pin them quickly above my head with a hand.

"W-What are you doing?" My voice breaks and I look up at him with embarrassment.

His hips slow to a stop and he leans in to press his lips against mine, helping to reassure me that everything is alright.

"Don't ya' worry, Shrimp. I told ya' that I'd take it easy.."

Before I say anything else he cocked his hips back and thrust forward roughly, eyes widened in surprise. Gajeel's name escapes from my lips loud and clear, causing for him to look up from my neck and smirked in delight. My gaze moves off to the side while he leaned forward and pressed his lips against my ear which was burning with arousal. He spoke into it softly in his husky tone, giving me shivers that ran down my spine.

"Oi, Shrimp.. Be any louder and I'll have'ta force ya' to be quiet.."

Fuuuu... CKING HOT. The words ran through my head and I felt so in trance that all I could produce was a soft whimper.

His hips kept a decently fast pace, hitting at my most sensitive spot inside of me. Hands held me up at an angle to give me almost flawless orgasm.

Holy shit.. That was fast.

My nails dig into his back and he immediately quickens his own pace, recognizing that I was already nearing my brink. His breath heavy and hot as it was felt against my sensitive neck and chest. My core tightened and I'm unable to keep my hips from bucking towards his as I orgasm, back arched up with my toes curled in absolute pleasure.

"Shit.. Levy.."

He grit his teeth together and gave one final thrust into me before tensing up and climaxing, collapsing to the side yet still laying on my small body as well.

We lay there together and begin to catch our breath, sprawled out to cool off and calm down a bit. My small fingers glide through his hair, smiling down at him.

"Gajeel..?" I ask timidly.

"Hm?"

"I love you.."

"I love ya' too, Shrimp."

A few moments pass before we hear a knock on the door and a concerned Lucy speaking, door knob turning.

"Is everything okay, Levy-Chan?!"

Aw, shit..


End file.
